Konoha's sky dragon
by zenon the overlord
Summary: Just an idea that did not leave my head for a couple of days. When the girl opened her eyes, she had several armed men behind her and across the bridge over which she was standing, were many thugs who watched her with lust. The girl sure of one only thing in mind, so she lifted her arms and put them over her mouth and shouted:"Tenryu no Hoko."
1. Chapter 1:The girl who fell from the sky

Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.

"Talk Normal"

"Thoughts"

Chapter 1. The girl who fell from the sky.

On one side of the bridge, the same that had brought so many fights, there were plenty of thugs paid by Gato. Now that he had been killed by Zabuza, they planned to rob Nami no Kuni.

The threats of the villagers and the exhausted ninjas had done a decent job in scaring them, but they weren't planning to leave empty handed.

As the thugs moved, a massive explosion of light appeared between them and the villagers, when it faded, there was a girl with blue hair.

"Where did that girl came from?" one of the thugs said, "I have no idea, but she is very cute, we'll take her too." said another one, causing the girl to tremble with fear, she didn't know who these men were, but there was one thing she knew for sure.

They were dangerous and evil, so she acted on instinct, took a deep breath and shouted:

"Tenryû no Hokô!" then a blue energy whirlwind came out of her mouth and threw half of the thugs in the air and that was just the sort of thing necessary for these to run away as if they had see the shinigami himself calling them.

She turned and saw a lot of armed people, a girl with pink hair, a lot of identical masked men with white hair and 5 identical blond boys, everyone was staring at her in amazement.

"Ok, what the hell was that 'Tenju no koko' or whatever?" asked one of the blond boys while the other four disappeared in a cloud of smoke, the girl didn't answer, there weremore important things for her to do, a boy and a man, both nearly dead.

The girl ran to the boy and the blond tried to stop her yelling to her, but she didn't even flinch and sat on the side of the unconscious boy.

"What are you doing with my Sasuke-kun? you little slut", asked the pinkette, when the other girl's hands began to glow blue.

She was a very sweet, polite and even shy girl, but there was no way in hell she was going to let a girl her age speak that way to her, so while passing her hands over the wounds of the boy, the girl glanced toward the rose and glared at her.

"Im going to heal him, and you can call Wendy Marvell or Sky dragonslayer, but don't you dare to call me slut again, did you heard me, pinkie? ." the girl said as she continued to heal the boy.

The pinkette tried to threaten her loudly, but the white-haired man asked her to stop, he was sure that the girl was not dangerous ... or dangerous for them.

Some minutes passed and the wounds on the boy disappeared almost completely, so Wendy went to the other man who was critically injured, but Zabuza had lost too much blood, and Wendy was unable to help him, so by his request, they put him with his partner, a young boy named Haku, and he died at his side.

Suddenly a growl came out of the boy she had been healling, while he tried to stand.

"No, I haven't completely healed you yet, let me finish with the others and I'll be back to you, don't move, for now, ok?" Said Wendy while healing the wounds of the white-haired man.

"So your name is Wendy Marvell" said the man, "mine is Kakashi Hatake, the guy who you had been healing is Uchiha Sasuke, the blond one is Uzumaki Naruto and the girl is Haruno Sakura, we are all ninjas from Konoha. Where are you from? "

Without taking her eyes from kakashi's injuries Wendy replied: "I am a Fairy Tail mage from Earthland". Kakashi continued talking with her, to get some information from her.

"Would you mind telling me what was that 'Tenryu no Hoko" you used before? "Kakashi said with a eye smile.

"That was the roar of a dragon, my mother Grandine, the sky dragon taught it to me." Kakashi said while leaving Naruto to attend.

"You are... a mage and... your mother is... a dragon? do they even exist?" Sakura said tremendously shocked, when Wendy launched her attack before, she had noticed that the air tasted different from the one from Edolas and Earthland and so she responded with a theory that had just outlined in her brain. "Well, I don't know if they exist in this dimension, but I'm sure they do in mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you say that not only you come from another dimension, but also that you know it since you noticed that the sky tasted different of the one from your world, and you can taste the sky because you are the daughter of a sky eating dragon?" Sakura said to the girl, who was sitting next to her at Tazuna's house. "Yes, that's a good summary." Wendy said.

Tsunami and Wendy prepared dinner together and everyone enjoyed their culinary art.

Hours later while the others slept, Wendy used her magic to jump onto the roof of the house, there Naruto was looking at the full moon with sad eyes.

"Hello, Naruto-san" called Wendy, the boy flinched and rubbed his eyes before sending her a fake smile.

"What I can do for you Wendy-san?" asked the boy. "I miss my home and the family that lives in this house reminded Grandine to me. I can ask why were you crying?."

He tried to dodge the question of the girl, but she gave him a reproachful look.

"I am an orphan, I never meet my family and almost everyone in my village hate me for something that it's not my fault, see this family, hurt me." The girl approached him and hugged him, "we are very similar, I my parents left me and Grandine picked me at a small age, but she disappeared seven years ago, and I had to live alone, for years."

The blonde returned the hug to the girl and the two stared at each other, bringing their face slowly to each other.

_"What am I doing? I like Sakura-chan, right?"_ Naruto thought.

_"What am I doing? he's a guy I just met..."_ Wendy thought.

When they were about to kiss, the boy sneezed, they parted while blushing.

"I'm going to bed, today has been a busy day and...see you tomorrow..." Naruto said before jumping from the roof and into the house, Wendy looked at the sky again and keept watching the moon.

"Grandine, how did i came here? what happened to me back then with Naruto-san...?"

Finally the girl got into the house and on a futon next to Sakura.

Before falling asleep she whispered: "Charle, if you were here, could you help me understand this feeling?"

End of chapter 1.

How did Wendy came to this world?

How will the presence of the sky dragonslayer change Naruto's life?

they have to spend two more weeks in Nami no kuni and Wendy and misses the guild, will she adapt to life in the ninja world?

Would she find a way to go back to Fiore or some evil force will take her in order to use her powers?

I know but you don't, so now you will have to wait for the following chapters.

Notes from the author.

Well, this is the real first chapter of Konoha's sky dragon, I fixed the spelling mistakes as best as I could and I've changed a the story a little.

Unlike in the pilot episode, now the couple is decided, this is the very first Wendy goes to Ninja world with a NarutoxWendy pairing.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the village

Disclaimer:

Fairy Tail, Naruto and their respective characters and situations are not from my property and so this story is not for profit.

Enjoy it.

Chapter 2: Escape from the council.

It's been a week since the arrival of Wendy to the Shinobi world, Kakashi had decided to take the girl to Konoha, if there was any way to make return home, it was for sure in the hokage's library.

Thr bridge construction progressed by leaps and bounds, thanks to the powers of the girl, who helped to restore the strength to all who was exhausted, Kakashi had noticed that in this last week she and Naruto had become very close, to the point in which the girl rarely gets away from the boy.

During that week, the girl had deciphered each of the ninjas, Naruto was very sweet and kind; Sasuke was in few words am egocentric who hates everything, Sakura was the only girl on the team and seemed to be obsessed with drawing attention from Sasuke, she wasn't able to read Kakashi, beyond that he spent to much more time training Sasuke than the other two.

Every night since the death of Zabuza, Naruto would train until late, one night the girl met him when he was exhausted.

"Could you teach me to use that, Wendy? I could use it in my training, if I want to beat Sasuke," commented the ninja as the girl restored his strengthback. "Only if you train me, without my powers I can't do anything and I don't know how long I'll be in this world." She said, the genin sat a moment while assuming a pose as if he were thinking, and then he spoke with sadness.

"You should tell Sasuke to train you, even though it pains me to say it, he is stronger than me, he even have the fans!" the girl turned and also took a stance as if she were thinking, one arm folded under her chest and one hand on her chin.

"Nope, your best, he may be strong but he also is too cocky, besides you at least have me as a fan" sentenced the girl smiling and blushing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The night before leaving Nami, the girl was concentrating chakra with a hand seal and then made a clone, which then turned into Naruto, the blond nodded and applauded, in a week the girl had learned to use the chakra, the basic academy taijutsu style and had grow her strength to easily matched that of Sakura, she still needed some training to be as strong as him or Sasuke, but it was obvious that she would achieve it in a short time.

Then Naruto showed her his progress, first he uses some healing spells that Wendy had taught him, then began to use wind magic it wasn't as powerful as Wendy's powers, but he used it to improve his movements, now it was her turn to start clapping and hugging Naruto. "It's amazing, It took me almost two years to reach that level, maybe you could learn dragon magic someday."

When the girl noticed that she was hugging hims, she jumped almost immediately and cleared her throat, trying to hide her blush.

Suddenly in front of them appeared a portal, from it came a small animal, it was like a blue winged horse whose mane looked like a rainbow.

"Are you Wendy Marvell?" asked the little horse, to which the girl could only nod puzzled, "This time Twilight got the right world! I bring a package from Master Makarov. Oh and he asked me to tell you that you can call us, concentrating your magic, we will help where we can. " The little pegasus leaved the package on the floor and she went off from the same portal, while from the portal came a voice saying something that sounded like 'Thank you for the favor, Rainbow Dash.' as soon as she went through it, the portal evaporated.

She took the package from the ground and opened it, inside were several cards with portraits of the members of the guild, a bracelet and a letter, which the girl read quickly.

'Dear Wendy, we have done everything we can to bring you back, Porlyusika is trying to find new spellbooks, meantime we send you master Mavis's bracelet, with it you can use the magic of the other guild members thanks to cards that Kanna made for you.

I hope this helps you to defend yourself while we find a way to take you back now that we have located you.

At first we thought that we could go through the portal made by the ponies, but their world magic rejectred us.

Natsu tried enough times to end up in bed with multiple injuries, they aren't serious, don't worry.

Sincerely, The members of Fairy Tail.

PS: Do not use Gildarts's card! '

At the back of the letter were some signatures and messages from the people of the guild.

When she finished reading, the girl wiped the tears running down her cheeks, before putting on the bracelet and go to Naruto with a card bearing the portrait of Mirajane ...

XXTime skipXX

That morning Naruto and the others were at the end of the bridge, in front of them were the people of Nami no Kuni, Naruto and Inari were smiling with tears in their eyes as they said goodbye and began to mourn when they left, shortly after the bridge was named 'The Great Naruto Bridge'.

On the way back to Konoha Wendy and Naruto kept training on secret, by the time they got there, both had mastered each other teachings.

As soon as the group reached Konoha an ANBU came to them "The Hokage ordered me to tell you to take the girl to his office" said the ninja before disappearing.

The group complied, on the way, Wendy noticed the looks of hatred that the people sent to Naruto.

Finally they reached the tower, when they entered the tower the secretary told them that to get inside, since they were expecting them.

Certainly within the room: the hokage looked at them with sad eyes, while he others present, two members of the civil council and Danzo looked at Wendy with greed.

"You must be Wendy-san." began the man covered in bandages, to which she nodded "My informants have told the council about kekkei gekai and it was decided that we will welcome you in the village." She began to smile, "if you accept to marry Sasuke." Sentenced the man.

Wendy and Sakura panicked, one because she didn't wanted to marry Sasuke and the other because she couldn't bear the thought of losing the chance to marry him, hysterical Wendy stood there and sobbed, Naruto saw his new friend in that state, and decided to act.

* Flashback start *

Wendy approached Naruto, carrying a card with a picture of a woman, she placed it on her bracelet, which absorbed the card.

"Naruto-kun, as a thank you for all you have done for me, I would like you to accept being a member of my guild."

* End of Flashback *

Naruto stepped forward and shouted. "Hold it!, Sasuke can't marry her." The council members looked at him with disdain"And why this girl can't marry the best genin of the village?" Naruto smiled and took off his jacket, showing the mark on his shoulder. "Because I got married with her on Nami, this her clan's crest, she was going to ask the Hokage to give her mine today." Naruto said smiling as he hugged the girl, when the girl left her amazement, she nodded smiling shyly while returning the hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The Council members weren't happy when they left, nor was Danzo.

The Hokage made the team 7 leave, but ordered Wendy and Naruto to wait.

"That was a very smart move child, not only because you saved the girl, but because now I can give you this." Said the old man as he handed a pair of documents to the boy and a hitai ate of Konoha to he the girl.

"What is this old-man?" Asked the boy, "first a marriage certificate that you must sign, I need to have something to teach the council when they insist on marrying the girl with the Uchiha, don't worry it is only for the council, the other document is the will of your parents. "

Ignoring the certificate, both childs took to read the will, as soon as they finished, the old man mumbled 'I am sorry, for hide it from you' but Naruto smiled and said that the will explained everything.

"Good, my boy, now explain to me where did this girl come from..." asked the hokage, then Wendy told her story to the elder, from being picked up by Grandine when she was almost a baby, through her time in Edolas and ending with her appareance on the bridge.

Amazed by the adventures of the dragon-girl, the old man ordered a ANBU to guide the 'just married' to their new home, where they would spend the rest of the day, but not before giving them both the keys to the Namikaze home, their new home family and giving them the crest of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans.

XSmall time skipX

The former Namikaze-Uzumaki house had, a full bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, a study, a training room in the basement and two bedrooms, one of them fully furnished for a baby; Naruto cried a little when he saw this room; and the other for a marriage.

That night both were at dinner, when the boy began to speak "I'm sorry for all feel this, about that forced marriage and making you marry me instead." Then Wendy started laughing," Baka, I would have to thank you for saving my from Sasuke. "

They both began to laugh, and then go to sleep, that night however Wendy had lots problems for sleep, the boy who slept next to her hadn't only saved her, he trained her to protect her and it was evident that she was falling for him, but was she willing to sacrifice her former life to be with him?.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

The next morning Naruto and Wendy met Team 7 at the missions counter, to find Sasuke and Sakura waiting there.

"What's she doing here?" the pinkette asked, fortunately Wendy had an answer waiting for her, "Since there is no team with a vacant spot, the Hokage has assigned me to be with my husband until there is a vacancy." The mage made sure to put much emphasis on the husband part, knowing that it would make Sakura angry, who just started to roar, but Kakashi just came by and told her to stop before to choose a mission for the day.

The mission was to finish a group of bandits who were attacking the farmers who brought their production to Konoha.

Sakura had somehow managed to be captured by the leader of the bandits, luckily for her the others arrived before the bandits did anything to her and she managed a lucky hit, throwing the bandit who kept her captive, on the direction of an attack from Sasuke.

"Ok Haruno, have we learned not to yell WHEN WE ARE HIDING WAITING FOR THE ENEMY?" Wonder/shouted Sasuke, the poor kunoichi cried like a baby, Wendy seeing that the Uchiha behavior was completely opposed to the philosophy of Fairy tail and the will of fire decided to defend the girl, taking her out of there with Naruto, leaving the users of the sharingan alone.

Wendy got Sakura to stop wailing. "Sakura-san, you're very clever and have a lot of chakra control, if you stopped trying to impress Sasuke, found the style most appropriated for you and trained a bit more, I'm sure you'll be able to be a great ninja." Said the mage, making the girl blush at being directed on the right way for her.

Back in Konoha Sakura decided to leave Team 7 and enter the medic-nin class offered by the hospital doctors in the village, determined to be back on the team only when she become more stronger and skilled than ever.

End of chapter 2.

The next chapter will take place a week later, during the Chunin Exams and maybe the date for Wendy to chose how and where does she wants to live is about come.

I hope you like this, now I have to chose if I want to have a Yandere Hinata or a sweet Hinata who fights for her love without being a psychopath, what I do know is that I think Sakura had enough hate and since she is supposed to be really smart she will be back for the exam, but on a medic team, composed for her and two of my oc (maybe i'll just take out the special powers and the surname Uzumaki from Shuri and Chikako instead of making new ones. Send me some Pms Telling me your opinions at the matter).

Don't get me wrong, I still hate the Sakura from the beginning of the series, but I think that since I have a Naruxhina story in which Sakura is hated, I should also make one in which she is not unqualified to be a ninja.

Pd: I needed a magical being, who was able to talk in order to use it as messenger between the guild and Wendy, the first thing that came to my mind was Happy, but later I thought that Charle was a better choice, since she is Wendy's partner, but then again she won't get away from her when she found Wendy, then I changed the channel on the TV and they were broadcasting an episode of 'My Little Pony. Friendship is magic' which I decided to watch (since i was too bored and couldn't go on on the fic) when it finished I jokingly, said "I'll put the ponies" and so I did, The thing is I liked how it looked, so I left it like that. They will make occasional appearances as an invocation of Wendy, but only when they are useful, some of them will appear on the next one.

The next chapter: Chapter 3. The written exam.


	3. Chapter 3 The writen exam

Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.

"Talk Normal"

"Thoughts"

Chapter 3. Written exam.

Since the day Wendy and him became a marriage, both of them had been training a lot, Naruto started his new training a as sky dragon slayer, but it didn't work as well as Wendy thought, Even if his chakra appeared to be wind related and he had learned a lot of wind spells, Sky dragon's magic was incompatible with him, Naruto wasn't really happy of this but at least he gained enhanced senses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a new mission of capturing Tora the cat, Kakashi saw a hawk signaling a meeting, "I have something to do guys so..." he said and disappeared on a swirl of leaves, letting the genin to spend the day training.

Naruto and Wendy were on a walk, when they noticed someone following them hiding on a box painted as a rock.

Naruto was about to say something to Konohamaru and Co. but a guy dressed on black whit a bundle on his back tripped on the box, as soon as he got up he grabbed Konohamaru by the collar

"Damned kid, It hurts you know? I'm going to teach you to look where your going!" said the black clad boy, causing a sweat drop on the others.

"Stop this Kankuro, he is going to be mad" said a blond girl behind the now named Kankuro.

"He is not here Temari! Said Kankuro and tried to punch him, but a wall of wind stopped him, causing some bleeding on his arm.

"Let the child on the floor please" said Wendy with a sweet smile, Kakuro obeyed instinctively, then she nodded to Naruto and the wind wall disappeared.

Wendy whispered something into Naruto's ear and smiling to a tree he said "Are you planning to stay there all day?" Sasuke appeared on the tree, "We didn't mean you, Uchiha-san." Said Wendy "we were talking about Ichi-chan"

Then Gaara appeared with a shocked expression and then his eyes darted towards the blonde and his female companion.

"My name is Gaara, and yours?" he said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is my wife Wendy, may I ask why are you lot here?" Naruto responded.

"Temari was the one who answered telling him that they were participating on the chunin exam.

Mere seconds later, Kakashi appeared on that same place, he gave his team a document and told them that they were nominated to the chunin exam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team 7 were on their way to the exam area, when they saw a group of people in front of a door, one of them was a kid dressed in green spandex and with enormous brows who had been hurt.

As a dragon slayer and a semi-dragon slayer both felt something weird on the area, their animal instincts told them to use this opportunity, but suddenly the voice of a certain clan heir.

"Stop this nonsense, we have some business on the third floor" after hearing his voice, the two mages face palmed, at that moment, one of the two kids guarding the fake exam area attacked him.

In an amazing burst of Speed, the boy with the weird brows grabbed the legs used on the attack.

Wendy immediately used the chance to grab Sasuke's hear and pull hard.

"The genjutsu was a first test, now you ruined it and there's going to be even more adversaries." She said and started to drag him to the exam room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they got inside the room, Sasuke was tackled by a yellow and purple blur, who started to flirt with him, this scared Wendy for a second making her grab Naruto's arm.

"Let him go, Ino, this is no place to flirt," said a a voice.

"Sakura-san," said Wendy gretting the pinkette while hugging Naruto closer.

"Nice to see you again guys, I've been nominated by the medic program, looks like I have a more talent as a medic nin than as a regular one" She said.

"Your on this exam too? Troublesome" Said Shikamaru when he got to the group, Choji just ate his chips ignoring everyone.

"Yahoo!, seems we are all here?" greeted a energetic Kiba, while his partner Shino just nodded his head and Hinata eyed a certain blue headed girl.

"Oy, Naruto, Who's the chick" Said Kiba, while Hinata was trying to set her in flames with her mind.

"Oh, I guess, you haven't met her yet," Said Naruto scratching the back of his head, meanwhile Wendy noticed Hinata's glare and her dragon's territorial instincts kicked in, so she continued 'HER, Naruto's conversation while she and Hinata send sparks to each other.

"I'm Wendy Uzumaki and I'm-Naruto's-wife." She said while maintaining the glare sending a non verbal message of 'He's mine' to the Hyuuga heir.

This caused a shout of 'What the hell?' from most of the rookies, a man with white hair took this chance to appear in front of the kids.

"I wouldn't cause all this noise if I were you, just look behind you." said the man whose name was Kabuto.

When the rookies did as tell they saw that everyone was pretty much killing them with their glare.

"You remember me of my first time in the exams, so I'll give you a little help." Said Kabuto, he said while he took a deck of cards of his pocket.

"This is my fourth time on the exams so I have data on everyone here, if you want info on any one tell me and I would look for it." said the bespectacled man, this got an immediate answer from Sasuke and Hinata.

"Gaara of the sand and Naruto Uzumaki/Wendy Uzumaki" They asked causing a pout on the older boy.

"You know their names, that's no fun" he said while drawing three cards.

"First Gaara, He has completed 8 c rank, 1 B rank and an A rank since he is a foreigner and a rookie y have nothing on his abilities, but apparently he have returned from every mission unscratched." Said Kabuto, he tried to read Wendy's card, but Naruto's and her just burst in flames.

The group look at said two and they saw Wendy looking at a card with a pink haired on it. "It's bad manners to talk about a girl and her lover without their permission, Kabuto-san." Said the mage making sure to put as much emphasis as possible on the lover part while smirking at Hinata.

Seconds later some otonin attacked Kabuto, who despite evading the punch, was affected by it.

"Konoha must be full of weaklings, make sure to put this on your cards, the otonin are going to be promoted to Chunin" Said a bandaged man.

Suddenly, the whole room was silenced by the powerful voice of Morino Ibiki, "Stop already maggots, no fighting unless we allow it and killing your opponents is forbiden even if we allow the fight."

After a few moments to explain the rules leter, the exam started, Naruto was sitting next to Hinata, Naruto closed his eyes and waited for a second before he heard Wendy's voice in his mind.

"Naruto-kun, my ice-made bug is getting the answers form the others, so let's talk for some time" she said.

"Sure-Wendy-chan, have you noticed that Kabuto's scent? He smelt like snakes, blood and chemicals" was his answer.

"Your right, We should be careful I think that guy is bad news. Oh? My ice bug got here, I'll send you the answers."

While Naruto was writing on his test, Hinata was glaring at Wendy with her byakugan, she was mentally planning on ways to kill and replace that girl, when again the voice of Ibiki sounded getting the attention of everyone on the room.

Ok, maggots the rules of the tenth question are these, you can choose if you want to take it or not, if you choose not to you and your team will fail, but if you take it and fail it you wont be allowed to take the chuunin exams ever again."

This caused a big commotion on the room, and lots of teams started to give up.

Naruto was about to say something when he thought something, "if I can't become chunin I'll become hokage by my efforts and if that fails then I'll go to Wendy's place and become the best mage possible."

When Ibiki noticed that no more teams were leaving he tried to scare them again, but scared or not the remaining teams weren't leaving.

"If you are really sure of not giving up, then I'll tell you lot... That you pass" He said.

"What? Then what happen with the tenth question?!" Shouted a red headed girl from Kusa.

"The tenth question was the choice, as a Chuunin you would get difficult missions, would you simply choose not to take them just because they are dangerous and there's a next time? Of course not!" Ibiki said.

"Then the other questions where useless?" shouted Temari.

"No, they were to test your ability to obtain info without being detected" Ibiki said while he took off his bandana, revealing his scars, "if you get caught you could either be victim of torture or get fake and dangerous information."

He would've said something else, but something wrapped on a black cloth broke a window and suddenly four kunai flew from it and revealed a woman and a banner of 'Second Chunin Exam Test proctor, Mitarashi Anko, has arrived!'

She noticed the number of teams on the room and talked to Ibiki, "26 teams? Was your tests that easy?"

"Or we have really good candidates this year" Answered Ibiki, gaining an rather evil smile from her.

"anyway when my test it's done there will be less than half of them" She said with a singsong voice, causing fear for most of the genin.

"Ok kids, follow me to the second exam!" She shouted and left by the same window she broke before.

End of chapter 3.

Well, since some people said that this chapter was really rushed and pretty bad, I decided to rewrite it and made it better.

I Still left some of the details everyone knows because it's boring for me to write and for you to read them, I mean, I usually skip the thing that I already know from the original.

I changed others minor details, like Sakura Shouting at the tenth question, because they didn't work with with the characters new personalities, I know some people doesn't like a yandere Hinata, but I want to try using her at least once, If you want a nice Hinata go to 'Meet the sisters', 'Chikako' or any other fics, but I plan to be at least a little original on this.

Anyway.

I recently got this new computer, so I'll try to upload one of my fics every week, also I want to try to translate every of my Spanish fics to English for the readers convenience.

The translations would be relatively slower than the original ones (this fic being an exception since it is on English already) of course I'll try to be as fast as I can not only on updating and translating, but on using some of my new ideas and the adoption of a very nice fic whose author has taken down.

So I hope to keep entertaining you some more.


	4. Chapter 4: The forest of death

Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.

"Talk Normal"

_"Thoughts"_

" Biju/dragon/monster talking"

**Spells/jutsus**

Chapter 4. Forest of death.

Following Anko, the aspiring Chuunin reached the training area 44, also known as' the forest of death.

"Ok gakis, I present you the forest of death, but before that you have to sign these documents" Anko said as she took a handful of papers.

"What are they?" Sakura asked, and Anko replied calmly "they are some documents made so if you die in the woods Konoha will not be responsible for it," said the woman causing terror in the present.

"Bah, who do intend to scare women"? Sasuke sighed, earning a kunai hurl by Anko which he deflected with other kunai,, causing it to scratch Naruto's face.

Then Anko was transported to Naruto's back, and licked the blood of the young man's cheek and put a band-aid on it, earning an intense glare from two of the girls there.

"Sorry kid, I didn't expect your friend to betray his comrades like that."

Anko said as he pulled out two scrolls.

"Now the second part of the exam is a survival test. You have five days to get a set of these scrolls, 'she said as she held up two scrolls, one with the kanji of heaven and the other one that was labeled earth.' Each team starts out with one. After you complete your set you go to the tower in the middle of the forest."

"Five days! What about food?" Choji shouted

Anko just laughed, "There's plenty of plants and animals to eat in there."

"Oh and one last thing…try not to die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team 7 received a heaven scroll, which Sasuke kept claiming that he was the most powerful of the team, they had barely entered the forest, when a cloud of smoke covered the team, when it evaporated three were still there alone, suddenly Wendy threw a punch at Naruto.

"Where is Naruto? You don't smell like him, "she said growling and feeling frightened by the disappearance of Naruto, the fake Naruto undid his transformation revealing an ame nin, he pull out a Kunai and was ready to attack Sasuke and Wendy, when a gust of cold air hit him , knocking him.

"Wendy you okay?" Naruto said to appearing in the area, Wendy joyfully jumped on Naruto and kissed him.

Both had their eyes closed and Sasuke was checking the amenin's bag, so none of them noticed the strange light enveloped the pair.

"I can't deny my feelings any longer Naru-kun, I'm in love with you" said the young mage, Naruto returned to kiss the girl and continued until Sasuke finished his work with the Ame ninja.

"Let's cut the bullshit, this guy does not have the scroll of his team." Sasuke said and the couple separated.

The three teenagers keep walking on the forest, when a gust of air swept Naruto leaving Sasuke and Wendy.

As Naruto flew through the forest, he could not help but think of the irony that represented that he was throw into the air, after having used that same as an attack.

He finally landed on a clearing, where a giant snake attacked him, the young ninja attempted to repel it using wind magic and** kage bushin**, but it caught him with his tail, to eat him immediately after.

After being Swallowed, Naruto opened his eyes expecting to see the not exactly nice panorama of the bowels of the creature, imagine his surprise when instead he found himself floating in the clouds.

"Where the hell am I?" Asked the blonde and is surprised by a female voice that caught his attention.

"You are in your mind," said an orb of light with the same female voice.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? "Asked the boy concerned.

"Surely you've heard my name before, I'm Grandine, nice kiss by the way" said the globe, making Naruto blush.

"You were spying us?" Asked the blonde the terrified terrified of what the dragon could do to him if she thought he was attempting to take advantage of Wendy.

"It wasn't necessary to spy on you, when Wendy was small I introduced a dragon lacrima on her, which could only be passed to another person who fulfilled certain ... requirements. "said the dragon.

"So ... now I'm a dragon slayer like Wendy?" Asked him, causing Grandine's laugh.

"You're almost a dragon slayer, your power is lower than hers and you need to recharge it, but with Wendy's help you might become a complete one in due time." said the dragon.

"What are the requirements to transmit the lacrima and how do I recharge it?" Asked the newly appointed pseudo-dragon slayer.

"Easy, the power is recharged by connecting what you want to reload to the source of power." Said Grandine getting a 'Huh?' as intelligent answer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The enemy that had attacked the kids revealed his identity as Orochimaru after a hard fight with the last loyal Uchiha and both the young mage and genin were in serious danger.

Naruto had disappeared and Wendy was too busy healing their wounds as to even think about attacking the weird enemy.

"I'm certainly disappointed of you, I had heard wonders about your Kekkei Genkai Wen..." the senin tried to say, but was interrupted by an blade of pressurized air which made Wendy's face brighten.

"Did you like my **Tenryû no kagitsume** snake-face?" Naruto said appearing next to Wendy and hugging her waist.

Naruto was accompanied by a red winged cat wearing a black dress and white undershirt who jumped on Wendy's shoulders.

Unfortunately while they were distracted Sasuke was bit on the neck by Orochimaru.

"I can feel that Anko is coming, and it would not be a good idea to confront her and to you at once, in any case, I have what I wanted." Said the ninja before disappearing.

Sasuke grabbed his neck where he had been bitten, fainting within the few next seconds.

With the help of their magic, the two conscious members of Team 7 hid Sasuke under the roots of a massive tree.

"You have to refill your magic, Naru-kun" said the cat with a mischievous smile.

"Umm, where did you find that exceed, where did you learn your dragon techniques and what does she means by refilling your magic? "Asked Wendy.

Naruto, explained to her his meeting with Grandine including details on how to recharge his magic, but he left the method to make him a full dragon slayer.

Flashback

"I think she means you have to kiss that Wendy,"

Said a recently appeared redhead, one that Naruto recognized as his mother Kushina through the photos that were in his new house.

"I found her soul in the seal of your stomach, and I rescue her from there, but we'll talk about that later, now you have to get out of here fast, Wendy is in danger," said the dragon.

Upon awakening, Naruto was still inside the snake and instinctively use the** Tenryû no Hôkô **to escape, causing the snake to explode.

"I must say that this has been ... an interesting way to flee, Naru-kun. "said the red-haired cat.

"Mom, are you a cat?" Naruto asked surprised.

"In fact, I am an Exceed a winged cat, Grandine gave me this form to accompany you, but I remember you that Wendy is in danger."

Said the cat Kushina before Naruto casted a Vernier spell and burst out running at high speed until it.

/ Flashback

"So ... This is your mother Naruto-kun? "Wendy asked while both were using magic to heal Sasuke.

"Yes, as to how to charge my power..." said the blond boy before kissing the girl passionately. "I love you too Wen-chan and to recharge my power I just have to prove it."

"and to become a real dragon slayer you just have to try to give Grandine and I some gran..." started Kushina, only to found her son's hand covering her mouth.

Ignoring the female cat's word Wendy timidly approached the boy with her beautiful smile.

"Sasuke still has to rest for a while, and I think you aren't fully recovered yet" the girl said with a seductive smile as she blushed.

The two mages decided to leave the Exceed Kushina handle the care of Sasuke while they were 'recovering forces' for some time.

End of chapter.

In the next chapter will develop the battle against the oto nins and Orochimaru reappears.

Kushina the Exceed?! Well, all the dragon slayers have a companion exceed, and thought it would be fun to have our protagonist's mother spying and mocking the couple.

Rechargeable dragon Lacrima:Grandine made this so the person who loved Wendy could protect her, for that reason said person must recharge his/her power by showing love for the girl, more details in the future.

Grimoire of spells and jutsus:

**Kage bushin no jutsu:** There's no way in hell i'm going to explain this jutsu to you guys, we all know what it does, so keep reading.

**Vernier**: Support spell that gives the target a boost on speed.

**Tenryû no hôkô:** A dragon spell, the caster throws a celestial energy tornado made by compressing the magic on his/her mouth.

**Tenryû no kagitsune:** The user generates great winds around his/her legs, and then directed it to the enemy by kicking on the chosen direction. Naruto is the first one to make a wind blade out of it.


	5. Chapter 5: Forest of death part 2

Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto.

"Talk Normal"

___"Thoughts"_

" Biju/dragon/monster talking"

******Spells/jutsus**

Chapter 5. Forest of death Part 2.

Naruto carried Sasuke through the forest while Kushina was sitting on Wendy's shoulder.

"Wen-chan, we still need an earth scroll," said the blonde.

While saying this, the group from Oto appeared before them, "Hey, wake Sasuke up, we want to fight him." Growled the one with a bandaged face.

"This is stupid Dosu, Let's kill them already and be done with it." Said the other man from the team.

Wendy left Kushina on the floor, stood against the Oto team and responded giving a commercial smile. "As a healer of the team, I highly recommend my partner not to fight in his state of convalescence."

This caused the Oto girl to appear behind her and began to pull silky blue mage's hair.

"You should train more and take less care of your hair" said the kunoichi pulling with more force, receiving a grunt of pain from her teammate Zaku.

"Zaku!? How did you get there? **Kawarimi**"cried the kunoichi.

"Do you think Kin? Let me go at once! "Said Zaku as he glared at her with hatred.

The three sound ninjas finally stopped arguing and prepared to attack Naruto and Wendy, when Orochimaru appeared before them.

"Kin, Dosu, Zaku, you're going to have to wait to fulfill your mission, I want to play around with Naruto-kun and Wendy-chan." said the Sannin while standing between his team and Team 7.

In a burst of speed Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke and threw him in another direction, before charging towards the two mages/ninjas.

"**ArmsxArmorxVernier**" Casted Wendy, causing a magical aura to envelop Naruto and her.

"Oh? You didn't show that to me before Wendy-chan, it's some kind of chakra barrier? "asked the snake summoner, before jumping in the direction of the girl, but Naruto was already in front of her doing a sweep with his arm, which Orochimaru dodged.

"I expected better" mocked Orochimaru before realizing that stones began to levitate before flying in his direction when Naruto yelled "**Aerial shot"**

Orochimaru eluded the stones by changing himself for a trunk that ended full of holes , the sannin seeing this shuddered by thinking of the effect that the attack would have on a human target.

Don't giving the kids time to search for him after the change, Orochimaru used a **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu** against the blond, after all it was Wendy who he wanted to try and the boy was interfering with him.

Seeing the flames head towards Naruto, Wendy used her **Tenryu no Houko**, hoping that the celestial magic could extinguish the flames and hit their enemy.

Unfortunately Orochimaru used his **Kuchiyose Rashomon**, conjuring up three evil-looking doors, that managed to stop the attack, but the magic left a mark on them.

Seeing the girl's attack evaporate, the sannin took the doors off with a smile, trying to piss off the girl, but to the surprise of the legendary Ninja, a new twister was coming to him, but it's origin wasn't the girl, but Naruto.

"What the hell!? ? Then this wasn't a kekkei gekai, but a family jutsu? "Cryed Orochimaru.

Of course, the ninja wouldn't allow a tornado invoked by a mere genin to hit him, he could summon **Rashomon** again, but it wasn't a good idea to use too much chakra in the remote case that the Sandaime appeared to face him, so he opted to use **Katon: Gouka mekkyaku** to stop the attack that he thought was Fuuton based.

Of course, the tornado crossed the flames as if them weren't even there, "what the...!?" Screamed the sannin before of dodging the tornado and spit the kusanagi sword towards Naruto's stomach .

Thanks to Wendy's spell the should have bounced harmlessly, but the goddess of fate had decided that it would have been boring to do that and the spell wore off just as the sword reached the boy, and the sword went through him.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Wendy and Kushina, the first jumping to him with her hands emitting a blue light.

"You are wasting your time Wen-chan, my sword is smeared on the great snake Manda's venom, the most powerful poison the world." Said the Sannin confusing Wendy's healing magic with medical jutsu.

Wendy looked at him with fury as her skin took the consistency of scales "Don't bother me! **Tenryu no Kabe**. "Roared the angry girl while a tornado surrounded the two young mages.

"A barrier?" Wondered Orochimaru, watching the wall that separated him from his target and Naruto.

Inside the barrier Wendy kept using the **celestial dragon's healing magic** on Naruto, until the wound was completely healed and the scales of Wendy evaporated.

"What can we do Naru-kun? This guy has too much power."Asked Wendy worried.

"I have an idea, but we only have one chance." he said.

Meanwhile the three Oto-nin were in combat against the team 10 and Sakura's medical team, and the Konoha genin were losing, wind wall suddenly evaporated, revealing Naruto and Wendy, kissing, while the wind was swaying the girl's hair.

"that's so cute guys, are you saying good bye to each other?" Orochimaru asked mockingly.

Without a word, both young kids jumped against the Sannin at high speed, launching a brutal kick to his stomach, catching him by surprise.

Determined to stop the forces of the two and mark them with the cursed seal, Orochimaru waited for the two to launch another attack to capture them with their snakes.

As expected, the two mages launched themselves against the sannin using the same method, and him,used his snakes to tie them.

'Two gift-wrapped genin "joked the evil ninja stroking Wendy's face with one of his fingers, causing chills to said girl.

Orochimaru was about to bite Naruto's neck when two voices shouted. "**Unison Raid, Dual Tenryu no Houko**." At that, Orochimaru looked toward the source of the voice, where he could see the two genin, he believed he had in his hands, launching a new blue tornado, much larger than any he had seen before, knowing that the fire barrier would be useless, Orochimaru summoned the **Rashomon** again conjuring the three demonic doors.

The tornado came in contact with the first of the doors and passed through it effortlesly, then it got to the second and passed throught it with some effort, and finally punched a hole through the last door and hit Orochimaru's stomach throwing the ninja into a tree.

"How?" Asked the pained Orochimaru.

"**Kage bushin**." Replied Wendy and Naruto in unison.

Orochimaru could feel multiple ANBU and Anko approaching their position and doubted he could be able to withstand an attack like the one before, "Alright guys, unfortunately my time is running out and I have things to do outside of this forest, so I'll see you later. "Orochimaru said before escaping with a shunshin.

Seeing that their leader was leaving, the two man from team from Oto made a beeline against Sasuke, who erupted in a cloud of dark energy, from which he emerged covered in black tattoos, grabbing Zaku's arms and breaking them, when saw Dosu himself alone against 9 enemies, he left his earth scroll and tried to run away.

Sasuke, attempted to throw a **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu** to the fleeing Dosu who was carring the unconscious Kin and Zaku's back, but Wendy and Naruto casted a **Raise** spell in unison, purifying the negative chakra controlling Sasuke.

"What happened?" Asked the Uchiha.

"Let's go the tower, we'll explain what happened to you there." said Wendy, aware of the danger that surrounded them on the forest.

"Do all of you have the scrolls that you need?" Naruto asked the other teams, who nodded, "Well, let's all of us go to the tower together and be done with this." Said the blonde.

"Hyuuga you on the front, Nara and Akimichi you take the rear, Naru-kun, Wen-chan the flanks, the rest of you in the middle carrying the wounded." Kushina said flying up to Wendy's shoulder.

The Genin obeyed the orders instinctively and started moving in the direction of the tower until Tenten's brain processed the detail of who had given them the orders. "How is that a flying cat is giving us orders?" Asked the girl.

"Because I was the first one to give a useful idea, now shut up and keep walking." Kushina growled.

After a long walk in wich thanks to Neji's **byakugan** and the dragon slayers and Kushina's advanced instincts and senses the group managed to avoid all the ambushes, reaching the tower.

"We have three days left in this test, if during that time you need to heal, come and get my team." Sakura said.

"Same here, Naru-kun and I can heal you too." Wendy said.

And then the four teams entered in separate rooms.

End of Chapter 4.

We finally finished with the forest of death, to be your honest with you, It would have been much easier to make some super spell dragon's spell and kill Orochimaru with it, but that would have eliminated too many parts of the canonical story and I think it would be more funny that our young ninja/mages live those moments.

As you may have noticed, I've left 2 whole days and a half before the third test preliminaries, it's to lock the cursed seal with Kushina's help and make some fights more fun, thanks to the participants being in better health conditions than they were originally.

For better or worse, some of the fights will not be the usual ones.

See you in the next chapter.

Spells and jutsus grimoire:

******Kawarimi****: The user changes places with something or someone to avoid an attack**.

******ArmsxArmorxVernier**: Support spell that gives the target a boost on speed,defense and power.

**Aerial Shot: **Rocks start to levitate before of shooting themselves towards the target.

**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu:** A compressed ball of fire.

**Kuchiyose Rashomon: **The user summons demonic doors that make one of the strongests defenses, up to five doors.

**Katon: Gouka mekkyaku: **A fire wall that can be used to attack and defend.

**Tenryu no Kabe**: One of my own creations, a dragon's spell that creates a wall of celestial magic, (based on Negima's Flans paries aeriales)

**Celestial dragon's healing magic:** Unnamed dragon spell that the caster can use to heal almost any injure and restore someone's energy.

******Unison raid: dual Tenryû no hôkô:** Two Tenryû no hôkôs on perfect unison making a multiple times bigger an powerful one.

**Raise: **Support spell that heals ailments.

**Byakugan: **the eyes of the Hyuuga clan, when active they can see on long distances, they can see throught obstacles and allow the user to see the other's chakra system and tenketsus.


End file.
